Aquel ángel de hielo
by Jack Redfield Black
Summary: Él sonrió y posó un beso en mis labios. Un copo de nieve, suave y frío cayó sobre mi nariz. De pronto, mil imágenes bombardearon mi mente, como si ese copo de nieve hubiese liberado todos esos recuerdos. Ed/Be. Regalo para Anyra-Luna!


Hola!! Este es mi primer fic sobre Edward y Bella, aunque no el primero de la saga Crepúsculo/Twilight. Es mi regalo particular a Anyra- Luna. Espero que te guste _Osito_!!

**Aquel ángel de hielo**

Descansaba plácidamente sobre su pecho. La insonora respiración de Edward me tranquilizaba mientras admirábamos la nieve que caía en silencio a las afueras de nuestra casa en Boston. Podía distinguir cada cristal estrellado de cada copo. Todos eran tan bellos como nosotros, tan fríos como nuestra piel, tan distintos e irrepetibles como nuestros dones, pero tan suaves e inocentes que caerían fulminados ante nuestro instinto asesino.

Agarré más fuerte la cintura de Edward ante aquel pensamiento. Miré hacia arriba y me sumergí en sus ojos dorados.

- Vayámonos fuera – le susurren una voz tan baja que él solo pudiera escuchar. Él se limitó a sonreírme y asentir.

La nieve cedía fácilmente ante nuestros pies descalzos, pero su tacto de unos 3ºC bajo cero apenas suponía un frío roce para nuestra piel helada. Mi cuerpo ya no buscaba de manera involuntaria su adaptarse a los movimientos de Edward, sino que su lugar, erguido, bello, pero inseparable del de Edward. Resultaban tan inverosímiles nuestros cuerpos en la nieve: ambos descalzos, yo con apenas un camisón ceñido y él con unos vaqueros y una camisa.

Me volví para mirarle. Era tan imposible ser tan bello que me obligué a rozarle para estar segura de que era real.

Él sonrió y posó un beso en mis labios. Un copo de nieve, suave y frío cayó sobre mi nariz. De pronto, mil imágenes bombardearon mi mente, como si ese copo de nieve hubiese liberado todos esos recuerdos.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Edward al ver que me había quedado completamente quieta. Sentí como sus instintos se disparaban, atento a algún cambio amenazante a nuestro alrededor que le hubiese pasado inadvertido. Pero el cambio no estaba a mi alrededor, sino en mi mente.

- Tranquilo, Edward. No hay nada ahí fuera – mi voz sonaba mecánica, monótona, y mi mirada, aún ausente, miraba el infinito, mientras dentro de mí se sucedían las imágenes que ese copo de nieve había despertado.

- ¿Qué te pasa Bella? ¿Bella? – podía oír su voz, al igual que sentía sus brazos zarandeándome con suavidad, pero era totalmente incapaz de responder.

- ¡Oh! – mis ojos se abrieron en un gesto de sorpresa y poco a poco salí de mis pensamientos y me centré en los ojos de Edward, ahora oro líquido -. Tú... – murmuré y me abracé a él con fuerza.

- Bella... – rió impactado por mi actuación y tranquilo al ver que volvía a la normalidad -. Bella, ¿me puedes explicar qué te ha puesto tan contenta? – dijo apartándome un poco con una sonrisa.

- Tú, Edward, tú. Siempre tú – le expliqué pero sus ojos me daban a entender que no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo -. Es como si mil recuerdos se hubieran liberado en mi mente. Déjame enseñártelo – y con estas dos últimas palabras bajé mis defensas y quité mi escudo de mi mente para que pudiese ver mis pensamientos: recuerdos borrosos, lejanos, de mala calidad, grabados en la mente de una niña de 7 años, de mis últimas Navidades en Forks.

----.----

Una Bella de unos siete años y medio miraba por la ventana del coche de policía de un joven Charlie. No me gustaban nada los días en Forks y contaba los segundos que me faltaban para volver con René a Phoenix. Añoraba el sol, el calor, que contrastaban con la nieve y el frío invierno en Forks.

Habían avisado a Charlie de un caso extraño de asesinato en una zona cercana. El lugar era una casa de madera con un cartel. En él se podía leer en una letra cursiva y elegante: "El Mundo de Cristal". De la parte de atrás de la casa salía un resplandor blanco.

- Bella, quédate aquí – me dijo Charlie. Se acercó a mí, quizás con la intención de darme un beso, pero Charlie y yo éramos iguales en esos sentidos; quizás viese en mí cierta reticencia a responderle al beso, pero finalmente salió del coche sin dármelo.

Yo me quedé en el coche, con mi gorro con orejeras de lana rosa colocado mirando la luz blanquecina que salía de la parte de atrás de la casa. Me entretenía dibujando en el vaho que se formaba en la ventana del coche. Lo único que tenía que hacer era lanzar mi aliento al cristal y seguir dibujando. Estaba pasando el dedo por el cristal, dibujando una estrella, cuando vi algo moviéndose en la parte de atrás de la casa. Charlie me había dicho que no saliese del coche, pero había algo allí que me llamaba y, atraída, abrí la puerta y salí del coche de policía.

El frío me azotó en la cara recordándome de nuevo que estaba lejos de las soleadas playas de Phoenix. Pero ni el frío podía detenerme ya. Caminé con paso firme hacia uno de los laterales de la casa mientras movía rítmicamente las manos para que no se me congelaran. Dentro de la casa podía oír la voz de mi padre y la del otro hombre.

- Iba a matarme y de repente ese chico se lo llevó, cuando lo encontré en el salón estaba así – decía la voz del desconocido, entre asustada y tartamudeante, mientras le contaba a mi padre lo que había pasado unos segundos antes.

Yo seguí adelante y giré la esquina de la casa. EL patio trasero de la casa estaba lleno de figuritas de cristal y algunas talladas en hielo que creaban un pequeño universo de fantasía transparente. Caminé admirando los árboles, los caballos, los conejos,... Aquel micromundo de cristal iluminado con esa luz blanquecina me recibía a mí como en el más bello de los sueños. Cogí entre mis manos una rosa, también de cristal. Era todo tan hermoso.

Pero algo atrajo mi atención. Al fondo había una figura que se diferenciaba de las demás, una figura humana. Me acerqué a ella y pude comprobar, con la inocencia de una niña, que estaba vestida; " qué original", pensé. Era un chico joven, de unos 17 o 18 años. Era tan bello y tan realista que me obligué a rozarlo para comprobar que era real. Su piel era fría y lisa, como el resto de figuras, pero aquella era una verdadera obra maestra. Parecía un ángel, el ángel más bello de la creación, aunque había algo en sus ojos que me intimidaba, pero un ángel no podía ser malo. Rocé su barbilla y su rostro, temerosa de poder causar algún daño en la belleza del ángel.

Entonces lo decidí. Me incliné hacia él, cerré los ojos y posé mis labios sobre los suyos. Mientras presionaba mis labios a aquella figura de hielo, un copo de nieve suave y frío cayó sobre mi nariz. Abría los ojos desconcertada ente el frío roce de la nieve, pero el ángel de hielo había desaparecido.

- ¡BELLA! – gritó la voz de Charlie - ¡Bella me habías asustado! – dijo corriendo hacia mí y mirándome con fuerza mientras yo miraba el sitio donde antes había estado el ángel.

----.----

- Bella... – susurró Edward cuando terminaron mis recuerdos -. Había olvidado aquel momento. ¿recuerdas que te conté que durante un tiempo me rendí a la sangre? – asentí con suavidad mientras confirmaba que ya no oía mis pensamientos -. Sólo mataba asesinos, ladrones,... y aquella noche ese ladrón había robado una de las piezas más caras de aquel hombre y estaba dispuesto a matarlo. Cuando me encontraste acababa de dejar la rosa que había robado.

- Tú eras aquel ángel de hielo, Edward – dije presionando mis labios sobre los suyos -. Mi ángel de hielo.

- Ness ha vuelto – dijo agarrándome de la cintura -. Volvamos a casa.

****.****

Espero que os haya gustado. La verdad es que me pareció una idea muy bonita. Muchas gracias por leerme. Nos leemos!!


End file.
